


It's all a code Jim

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: just a silly story posted so I could practice HTML coding





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted at the Artifact Storage Room 3 archive, where I needed to know a bit about coding. Obviously not needed in AO3

Blair was so **bold** he asked Jim out on a date.

Jim looked at him with embarrasment. “You want to date _me_? You could do so much better.”

Blair _emphasized_ his next words with a smoldering look. “Yes, ya big lug. I want you.” And he knocked Jim backwards onto the couch and kissed him until Jim was convinced of his sincerity.

The Next Morning. . . .

** Way later, the Next Morning, about two hours after they woke up together  **

“I never realized—”

“You’ve got to be joking! I was doing everything but sending out smoke signals. Couldn’t you use those senses to figure out that I was…”

“I guess I was fooling myself, Chief. Thanks for taking that first step. Now that I understand your code, I won’t ever have a problem translating again.”

finito


	2. Chapter 1

  
Author's notes: My continuing quest to get things to look pretty when I post.  Hopefully with my sense of humor intact.  


* * *

Blair knocked on Simon’s door bright and early Tuesday morning.  He waited until he heard the customary bellow “Come!”

 

“Simon, I’d like to request a few days off for Jim and—“

 

“Sandburg, it’s virtually _impossible_ for me to spare the two of you right now.  Vacation season is at its height and we’re swamped with new cases.”

 

“Yes, but Simon—“

 

“And I know—I **_know_** —that you two have worked more than your fair share.  You’ve been outstanding in your closure rate.  You two have been awesome.  I just can’t do it…unless…is it a _sentinel_ thing…?

 

“No, not really.”

 

“Well then, get back to work and come and see me in about three weeks.  That’s the best I can do, kid.”

 

Blair drew himself up with as much dignity as he could muster and made sure his voice was low and controlled.  “Captain, I’m not a kid, as my abundance of chest hair and five-o’clock shadow that I have by noon should tell you.  Now if you would give me the courtesy of hearing me out, I’d appreciate it.”

 

Simon took a look at his youngest detective, and realized that he really wasn’t that many years younger than Simon himself.  It was a bad habit to call him a kid, and he made a mental note to break himself of it—about the same time he stopped smoking cigars.  “All right, Blair, what is it?”

 

“I’m asking for time off for Jim; just a couple of days.  I’ll work overtime for no charge following up on our cases so we don’t fall behind.” 

 

“Well, that’s a serious offer.  Do you mind if I ask why—as a friend and not as your captain?”

 

Blair dropped his head, but his short hair couldn’t prevent the blush that quickly suffused his face. “Jim is flying out to California to see Naomi.”

 

“Jim is…is Jim dating your _mother_?  Simon fell back in his chair, flabbergasted.

 

“No— **no!** You’ve got it all wrong.  Jim is going down there to ask her for my hand.  He…wants to make an honest man out of me.”

 

“Well, well, it’s about damn time.  Permission granted.  Now, get your ass in gear and get me some progress on the Mason case.  And Blair…”

 

“…yeah?”

 

“I’d better be at the top of the wedding guest list.”

 

“Sir, yes, sir!”  Blair saluted…and grinned.

 

finis

 


End file.
